Defend the Newts
Azure Gulch - Istoral Trench Various fissures along the massive trench itself reach outward into Cybertron's crust. The largest of these fissures is the Azure Gulch, so named for the bizarre rivulets of aquamarine that "paint" the high trench walls. Wide cavern entrances have been chiseled into the base of the cliff walls, with small flags and the occasional lantern. Observant mechs will know the banners to belong to certain neutral groups. The broad "path" here has been cleared of metal shards, and it slopes upwards a few miles before leveling out at the top of the trench. So the designated time has come, for the Autobots to deliver on their promise to assist Chaindash and his friends in their migration from the Istoral Trench to their original home, the Sonic Canyons. Blurr had put out a call for volunteers, letting the rest of the faction know that if they wished to assist with this operation, they could simply show up at a specific set of coordinates at the right time. It's dark as Blurr makes his way down into the underground toward the location given for where the neutrals were expected to be gathered, and a large, armored terrestrial transport rolls in behind him, driven by a small crew of gumbie techs. It probably won't fit all the neutrals and their stuff, but it should at least help with some of the cargo. He glances about, wondering if anyone else has chosen to accompany him. Well, there were a few who had expressed interest, so he shouldn't be alone...right? Medical Helicopter < Sanguine> alights above the armored transport, darting here and there to get a clsoer look at the trench and its various nooks and crannies. Were this Earth the medical helicopter might be mistaken for some sort of red and white hummingbird, full of energy as it buzzes about, keeping a watchful eye on the obvious approaches. Sanguine slows when they approach the neutrals, hovering over their transport to get a good look at the crew. Bell UH-1V Iroquois < Blades> is not enjoying flying through here. Sure, whatever, it's pretty, but this is just... not a great idea. At least it isn't windy down in this trench... yet. Whatever can go wrong, will. Of course, Blurr will have a good plan, right? ...right? He approaches the convoy cautiously, more out of cynicism than fear. Surprisingly, Velum had volunteered to join the Autobot's caravan of Neutrals. Why? Well, why not? She had the time to spare, though, and that's all she needed to decide to come to the aid of those in need. For now the Nebulan keeps pace with the transport and Blurr in her exo, rifle held tight. "So how much further until we reach them?" She questions the speedster lowly while eyeing the choppers above. "I know it's good to move at night, but I still don't like the odds of bumping into a Con way out here." For such a small caravan, they're a loud and rowdy bunch, despite their overseer trying "ssshhh!" them. About a hundred or so mechs and femmes are gathered at the bottom of the gulch, outside cavern entrances, all vocalizing their anxiousness. A great deal of them appear to be monoformers, and the ones that do have altmodes are transformed to serve as supply carriers. There's clearly not a lot of guns here, with only a few of the larger mechs toting gatling-style guns. What cannot be carried in subspace is hoisted onto shoulders - everything from crates filled with an engineer's gadgets to kegs of high-grade to big chunks of computer consoles. The white, fidgety neutral known as Chaindash can be found pleading with the overseer, a very short and yellow ATV mech know as Jigsaw, who does not look terribly pleased. "If we wait any longer-" Jigsaw is cut off by Chaindash's excited yelp when he spots Blurr and company. "SEE! They came! I told you!" Chaindash gushes, turning to meet their escorts. He's followed by a small group of monoformers that try to shake everyone's hands the moment the land and/or transform. Blast Off walks along the canyon rim, using cover wherever possible and looking down into the canyon below. It's a good spot to scan a lot of ground- both above and below. He radios to the other Cons: <> Then his scanners pick up a signal- a LARGE one, coming from the bottom of the canyon. <> He heads to a spot he can try to observe the gathering below without being seen. <> Grax stares at an LED that flashes in sequence with Blast Off's radio transmission. This is your Captain speaking? The Nebulan wasn't aware that Aerospace had been training stewards. With a flippant scoff, Grax thumbs a switch to wink a single burst reply to acknowledge that he and Skullcruncher have both received and understand the plan. The large saurian that serves as Grax's personal Cybertronian exosuit waddles after Blast Off, salivating over the herd of prey collected below. The Strike Eagle jet rearranges into the magnetic Seeker Polarity! Polarity has to try really hard to not snicker at Blast Off sounding more like the pilot of a commercial airliner than a commanding officer with that line, and only partially succeeds at doing so. <> he signals back. Since he's over on the other side of the canyon, hunching down behind an outcropping ledge. So they can properly trap aaaaaall the suckers below between the two sides when the time comes. Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> rasps hungrily, "Lookit the robotsssess, tasty robotssesss..." Oh, funny Velum should say that--if anyone were watching Blurr closely they'd probably notice he looks as if he's -expecting- an ambush at any astrosecond, now. Thus, he is a bit distracted when the Nebulan asks him how much farther it is. "Huh? ...Oh, not far at all, in fact, there they are now." He informs her, pointing toward the anxiously gathered neutrals. Then Chaindash rushes to meet him, shaking the speedster's hand eagerly. Blurr nods. "Yeah, yeah, you can thank me again later. Let's just get moving, all right? Start getting your stuff into the transport--or yourselves, if you're lazy, injured, or don't have a fast alt mode." Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> sets his defense level to Fearless. The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Medical Helicopter < Sanguine> remains in 'copter form, though she does dash over the neutrals' heads, taking a long and sweeping arc back towards the transport. If some of the neutrals feel that they're being studied that wouldn't be far off; Sanguine even shines a light on a few of the more sickly looking specimens to take a closer look. If there's danger above she isn't focused on it. "The group appears to be mostly in good shape." The doctor comments. "Certainly fit for transport but I can take a closer look once we have reached our destination..." There are many ways the Autobots can reach out to neutrals, guns being just one of them. Exosuit looks back when Blurr announces they've reached thier destinations and shines the lights on her suit across the group of neutrals. "Wow, a lot more of you guys than I thought." She's a bit taken aback when she's swarmed, but just goes along with it for now and holsters rifle on the slot on her back. "Alright, you heard the mech, start packing it up." A particular comment from Blurr has him getting an unseen raise of a brow from her. "Lazy? I don't think so." Turning back to the crowd, Velum raises her voice and puts authoritative tone to work. "Any of you feeling 'lazy' and hoping to hitch a ride for free, I'm making you walk. Got it? I know you folks are eager to get out of here, but this is a team effort. Everyone needs to stay alert and keep a look out for anything, understood?" Combat: Blurr compares his Leadership to Exosuit 's Leadership: Success! Chaindash salutes proudly and darts off into the crowd. The neutrals quickly begin piling their wares into the Autobot transport, and those that try to hop on for a ride quickly shuffle back off at Velum's words. Jigsaw looks up at Blurr, expression grim but grateful. "Thanks for coming," he says simply, then turns to address the caravan. "All right, lets head out! Let's keep a crisp pace, we don't have all night!" he shouts, his voice seemingly amplified tenfold. Off they head! The group begins to move towards the upwards slope that leads to the surface proper, some on foot, some by wheel. None are blessed with flight it seems. The armed newts stare up towards the edge uneasily. Bell UH-1V Iroquois < Blades> does not notice Blurr's dodgy expression. He's busy checking over the convoy. Blurr's words about lazy, injured, or slow would probably annoy at least half the Protectobots, Blades thinks. They might even merge to do a PSA about hate language. Blast Off watches the assorted motley crew begin to head up the ravine. It looks like the information he received earlier was indeed correct. Good. <> The Combaticon gets into place, leaning up against a boulder and watching Blurr through his scope sights until they reach the correct spot. <> With that, he fires, hoping to snipe Blurr unawares. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blurr expertly evades Blast Off's attack! Combat: Blast Off misses Blurr with his Ambush! attack! Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Ionic Blaster": A Level 4 RANGED attack. At the word 'GO', Skullcruncher is the embodiment of just that. Quite surprisingly, the normally languid lizard fires full speed off of the lip of the TRENCH (pfft canyon for srs) and plummets like a twenty-ton stone through the empty air and down toward the victi-err neutral caravan below. Incoming! Combat: Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> strikes Neutral Caravan with his Grab attack! Unlike the other Decepticons, Polarity doesn't just go diving headlong into the canyon. Because he's thought of something better. He takes a step back and holds up his hands to 'grab' the outcropping he had been using for cover with his magnetism and wrench it free of the rest of Cybertron's metallic ground. Then uses his anti-gravs to lift off the ground just far enough to get a clear shot over the edge, and one push later sends the magnetized projectile hurtling towards the helicopter. "Hey Protectobutt, CATCH!" Combat: Polarity strikes Bell UH-1V Iroquois < Blades> with his Magnetic Pulse attack! -3 Combat: Polarity's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Bell UH-1V Iroquois < Blades>. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Bell UH-1V Iroquois < Blades>'s Accuracy. (Blinded) Blurr jumps out of the way as Blast Off tries to snipe him. "Hah!" This time, he'd been expecting that. Would've been strange for the Combaticon not to show up for his own planned ambush, after all! Also would've been strange if he hadn't targeted the speedster first and foremost. "Figures..." he mutters, then raises his voice to address the neutrals. "Alright everyone get into the transport, leave your stuff out here for now. We're under attack!" Once he's made that announcement, he dashes off, attempting to flank each of the Decepticons and shoot them in the back or side. Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blurr strikes Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> with his Quickdraw Area attack! -2 Combat: Blurr strikes Blast Off with his Quickdraw Area attack! -2 Combat: Blurr strikes Polarity with his Quickdraw Area attack! -2 Someone is attacking the innocent! No, not Blast Off, it's Skullcruncher that draws Sanguine's attention. She has to swerve out of the way to avoid his fall, only to see him go after the neutrals. The doctor transforms in mid-air, her tail boom breaking apart to form her legs in time for a landing. The twin prongs of her destabilizer emerge from her wrist, and she positions herself between the lizard and the transport. "Get behind me, go!" She's not terribly concerned about being left behind, being able to fly and all, and squeezes off a shot at the offending con. The Agusta A109's cab and tail boom split open to reveal the Autobot doctor Sanguine. Combat: Sanguine sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Sanguine strikes Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> with her Metabolic Destabilizer attack! -1 Combat: That attack has slowed Mechalligator < Skullcruncher>, making him less efficient. Bell UH-1V Iroquois < Blades> is just going to assume that Polarity is after him because their colour schemes vaguely match? Which means they must fight. In any case, some evil magnets send Blades totally out of whack. There's only one thing to do: try to get up in Polarity's face to hit him with a rocket. Blades snaps, "Playing catch is for Predacons!" Exosuit nods to herself while watching the neutrals get to work packing up and getting ready to move out. And once they do she takes up a flanking position on one side of them. << See anything up ther-What the..??>> She begins radioing Blades and Sanguine, but doesn't even finish when shots are fired and a massive alligator comes crashing down into the ravine. /Skullcruncher/. Rifle is out in an instant and she barks to the caravan. "Tight formation, keep going! Gunners, light 'em up and stay close to the others!" She wants to get a hold of the Headmaster, but with Blurr and Sanguine on him already she switches tactics a moment, scanning the edge above to lock onto Blast Off and fire off a few rounds at him. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois < Blades> sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Bell UH-1V Iroquois < Blades> strikes Polarity with his Armor-Piercing Smart Rocket attack! Combat: Exosuit sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Exosuit strikes Blast Off with her Potshots attack! -3 Welp, no one was expecting a giant mechalligator to fall out of the sky and land on folk. Skullcruncher manages to crush a few neutrals and pin the rest. The armed mechs quickly rush over to open fire on the 'con as the rest claw their way free and flee behind Sanguine. "An ambush!" Jigsaw scowls, leering up at the trench lip. "You heard the Autobot, keep it moving! Leave your belongings behind!" And they reluctantly obey. Most, anyway. Some refuse to leave their camions. That is until the shooting begins. Then it's a mad dash up the slope. Combat: Harrow strikes Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> with Neutral Caravan's Defensive Fire attack! Blast Off shoots at Blurr but unfortunately that accursed Autobot seems to have a sixth sense and dodges his perfectly planned (okay, maybe not) ambush. The shuttleformer ducks behind a boulder, then moves along the rim to peer again over at the scene below- only to be struck in the helmet by Blurr's counterattack. "Ow!" It doesn't do a whole lot of damage, but the headshot stuns him a little, and he staggers back, straightening up as he does so... only to get nailed again by Velum's shot! "Slag it..." He doesn't need a repeat of his last fight, where he got hit by seemingly everyone all at once. He moves along the rim's edge again, out of sight, then pops back up. He debates going for Velum but Blurr is there- and Blurr is so very hard a target to resist.... So he doesn't. "Out for a little stroll, are we, Autofools?" Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blast Off misses Blurr with his Walkabout Interrupted! attack! Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Ionic Blaster": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Several laser shots ping-ping-ping off the Seeker's chassis -- Blurr may be fast enough to pull that off, but it hits as little more than an annoyance. Granted it is an annoyance that works to the Autobots advantage as Polarity turns to raise one of his own arm-rifles after the speedster, only to get a rocket welcome from Blades. In wake of the explosion he hits the ground smoking, a few fracture lines put in his form from the blast. Polarity sits partway up, grabbing the side of his head with one hand to ratchet his neck back into position, and then gets off the ground. By jumping up just far enough to transform, the backblast of his engines igniting washing across the ground as the jet fighter is launched into the air. With enough altitude he loops over and then dives towards Blades with a gleefully sinister cackle like an airborne game of Chicken. "Shoulda stayed with you belong, Autobrat -- on the ground! Decepticons shall always rule the skies!" At the last moment he rolls onto his side to shoot past Blades and pull up to avoid crashing into the sides of the ravine, letting the magnetic waves generated from his body hopefully rip into Blades as he passes at high speed instead. With the familiar click-clacking sound the Seeker becomes a F-15E Strike Eagle jet! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Bell UH-1V Iroquois < Blades> with his Magnetic Flyby attack! Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> lands on top of the largest vehicle in the neutral band with a resounding CRASH!, the pilot and co-pilot of said craft throwing open their respective doors and leaping out just in time to prevent themselves from becoming permenantly pancaked inside the craft. Glass, metal, munitions, and supplies of all sorts erupt from the violent reptilian epicenter, and scores more of the neutrals scream, panic, and flee in various directions though all lead AWAY from Skullcruncher. What an entrance! The lizard-bot scales over the craft looking like a tyrannosaur looming over a Mercedes-Benz with children inside, taking pots shots from a few brave individuals and Autobots alike. They aren't enough to distract the one-track-mind Decepticon, though. Skullcruncher plods over the roof and plunges his jaws down into the vehicle's hood, snapping up the engine inbetween his dagger-lined maw and straining it to the breaking point in his vice-like grip. Meanwhile, inside of Skullcruncher's head, Grax looks like he is about to lose his lunch, beads of sweat staining his brow and eyes blood-shot to hell. Clearly, leaping off a bajillion-meter canyon was NOT a part of the plan. "TELL ME THE NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO JUMP OFF OF CYBERTRON PLEASE" Combat: Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> strikes Neutral Caravan with his Isla Nublar Nomnomnom (Punch) attack! Chaindash says, "They got one of the trucks!" Velum says, "I'm on it." Blurr successfully lands hits on all the Decepticons...score! Including Blast Off, whose retaliation actually fails as the speedster again twists out of the way. The neutrals are scurrying everywhere, many of them scrambling to try to get onto the armored transport--it ought to be safer in there. Scanning the battlefield quickly, he determines that Skullcruncher is currently the largest threat. Drawing his electro-laser, he decides to attempt to take him out of play and leave him vulnerable to a hopefully hard hit from one of his comrades. <> he says into the comm to whoever would like to volunteer for the role. Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blurr strikes Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> with his Electro-Laser attack! Combat: Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> has been temporarily incapacitated. Blurr says, "Going to stun that big lug, hit 'im hard." Sanguine can't even get Skullcruncher's attention. The doctor holds her position, however, even as neutrals stream past her towards the transports. <> Sanguine replies to Blurr's transmission, edged back slightly to give him a bit more room. The doctor does not hit hard, but she won't get a better change to strike so she levels her weapon at the big Decepticon and lets him have it. Zap. Combat: Sanguine strikes Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> with her Metabolic Destabilizer attack! -1 Combat: That attack has slowed Mechalligator < Skullcruncher>, making him less efficient. Direct hit. But Velum isn't smiling, too focused on the fight. Thankfully Blast Off doesn't seem interested in her, so attentions shift back to Skullcruncher who's making a meal of the caravan. "Hey Grax! Why don't you bring that walking handbag over this way! I've got a treat for him!" In a fluid motion she flicks a switch on her rifle and takes a fluid stance, lining up the giant gator in her sights and unleashing a hellstorm of high powered laserfire upon him Scarface style! Combat: Exosuit sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Exosuit strikes Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> with her Say Hello To My Little Friend attack! -2 Bell UH-1V Iroquois < Blades> is ripped by the magnetic wave and knocked into one of the walls of the trench, impaled by a large rock outcropping. His blades whine and strain, but he's stuck. With a supreme effort, Blades transforms. He looks down at the large spire of rock jutting out from his chest. Grunting, he drags himself forward and tries to throw himself down on Polarity. Bell UH-1V Iroquois < Blades> transforms into his Blades mode. Combat: Blades misses F-15E Strike Eagle with his Rotor Blade attack! The unfortunate mech that had served as one of the carriers is nearly bitten in half. He tries and fails to transform, left to bleed in the jaws of the Decepticon monster that the remaining neutrals try to shoot down with little success. It's clear they're not trained for combat, as the begin to back away in fear. The Autobot transport is packed up, the rest of the neutrals pile onto the remaining carriers, unloading their belongings. Some have chosen to /throw/ their belongings. Namely at the "DRAGON!! DIE! Why can't you fraggers just leave us alone!" The fore of the caravan finally reaches the surface, though mostly in a panic. Combat: Harrow strikes Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> with Neutral Caravan's Various Objects! like couches and holoviewers attack! With a rapid series of audible snaps and a powerful wrench, Skullcruncher rips his first victim's engine block out entirely and hoists it into the air, holding it aloft for a moment as though he is proclaiming his superiority over the inanimate object. Simple creature. The lizard's jaws stretch out around the machinery and Skullcruncher begins to swallow it whole - though it is at that moment that Blurr's laser blast strikes him and the whole Decepticon seizes up - with a huge engine block caught in his throat. Skullcruncher hacks and coughs, unable to clear his passageways of the obstruction, back arched like a cat hawking up a hairball. Is this how Skullcruncher is going to perish? Choking on his own meal? Oh, the Cybertronianity! (OK so I just made that word up) Luckily Sanguine bails Skullcruncher out of a cruelly ironic death by zapping him, causing an electrical jolt to pass through the saurian's systems - Skullcruncher shudders back to life! And with the slothful pace of Jason in a horror movie, stalkingly plods after his next target - one of the transport carriers of the neutral regime. With great effort, Skullcruncher manages to fit the engine block down his gullet just in time for him to take another chomp out of the major neutral caravan's thrusters. Velum's rifle blasts sting him there, and the Decepticon looks attached to the vehicle like a police dog in attack mode. Scores of personal effects bounce off the blackened dome of Skullcruncher's head. Inside, Grax can be seeing shaking a fist at the neutrals. "I'll see you in court!" he shouts at them. Combat: Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> strikes Neutral Caravan with his Crunchtime attack! Velum says, "That's it, I'm jumping in there. Cover me!" Blast Off huffs a little as Blurr shoots Skullcruncher. Fine, ignore him then... Blast Off will ignore you! Yes. That'll show you, Blurr. Also- when did Blurr get a electro-laser? Did he always have that? Hmmm. Still peering over the edge, he sees Skullcruncher endure a littany of attacks. The Con must be feeling that by now- and could probably use some help. Usually Blast Off wouldn't care, but being Captain, it occurs to him that perhaps he should care now. Or at least pretend to. Transforming, the Combaticon decides to make an entrance onto the scene below- a space shuttle swooping down on everyone might scatter some of the Bots and Neutrals, thus providing a distraction for the other Cons to exploit! << I'm going to ram them- shoot while they're distracted!>> Sadly for Velum, she happens to be straight in his line of sight and thus she gains his interest now. Time for a little payback.... With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Jigsaw says, "Press on! No turning back now!" Combat: Space Shuttle < Blast Off> strikes Exosuit with his Rocket Launch- straight to your door! (Ram) attack! -1 Oh look, the Autobot got stuck. How nice and convenient for him! The jet fighter banks over and comes around for another pass... Only for Blades to pull himself free! Slag it! Polarity barely has time to realize the Protectobot is falling right for him to roll out of the way and drop low towards the ground. Barely evading the falling foe of sharp edges and pointy bits he transforms, skidding across the ground with sparks flying from his heels and one hand against the metal surface to bleed off the rest of his momentum. His other arm is pointed in the direction Blades' fell as he fires, arm-mounted coil-gun hurtling a high velocity round back at the crazy chopper-bot. The Strike Eagle jet rearranges into the magnetic Seeker Polarity! Combat: Polarity strikes Blades with his Magna-Coil Rifles attack! -2 Blades has a giant leaking hole through him and assorted other magnetic damage. Then a high velocity round punches through Blades from a different angle, and there is just not enough of Blades's insides actually inside him. Then he, who was falling before, hits the trench floor. Blades is not getting back up. Hrgnn...Skullcruncher is proving to be a problem. Why is he so focused on the neutrals? He's a fragging -simpleton-. Blurr grumbles as he watches Velum get plowed over. Someone needed to distract him so he'll leave the neutrals alone. <> He transforms then, and aims for the Combaticon's shuttle form as it skims the ground. "Okay, okay!" he laughs. "Sorry I took so long, but I guess I can give you a -personal- audience today." In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Damnit, their attacks aren't even phasing him! Time for Plan B.. which Velum makes up on the fly. But that'll have to come in a moment since she's a little busy being blindsided by a shuttle slamming right into her. "Ergh!" The impact rockets her into the canyon wall, splintering the material where she slides to the ground from and slumps over. "Damn, that shuttle hits hard.." She grunts, looking shaken up in her piloting chair. But this isn't going to stop with. With a grunt she pushes for her exo to stand and levels a hard glare at Skullcruncher still snacking on the caravan. "That's it." Time for action. Kicking her sparking, dented suit into gear, Velum takes off towards the gator, sprinting headlong and leaping up grapple him around the head where her exo's head looks right into Skull's optic. If Grax could see into her cockpit he'd see her grinning nastily. "Open wide, big guy!" Next thing the Headmaster will see is her cannon swinging up onto her shoulder, the barrel slipping right between Skull's jaws and pointing towards his gullet. He better like the taste of cannonfire, cause he's about to get a whole mouthful when the energy builds to max and she slams the trigger, unleashing her full fury on him with a resounding CRACK. Combat: Exosuit strikes Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> with her Nebula Cannon attack! Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> misses Space Shuttle < Blast Off> with his Sonic Boom attack! Blurr says, "Sanguine, see what you can do for the wounded neutrals." Sky Lynx says, "Wounded neutrals? I say, having fun without me, are you?" "Understood!" Running low on shootfuel anyway, Sanguine disenganges from her fruitless attack against Skullcruncher to do something that she might actually, almost, be good at. The mobile medic perceives some danger to being left stranded in a canyon, so moves quickly up to fill the gap created by Skullcruncher's lizard jaws. Sanguine's weapon retreats into her forearm and other tools emerge, allowing her to quickly assess and begin to repair the damage caused by the big chomp. "Keep it moving!" She strikes her palm against the side of the carrier to let it know that it's good to go. ____ Panic continues to wrack the neutrals. All it takes is Blast Off swooping in to terrorize, and the neutrals scatter aimlessly, some taking cover behind boulders or carriers or the nearest Autobot. Jigsaw looks pretty pissed. "STEADY YOURSELVES," he booms, then glares over at Blast Off, "We refuse to be preyed upon like cattle!" Rallied, if only momentarily, a group of neutrals join in with what Sonic Canyon mechs do best - vocalization. Or some strange multi-toned scream that makes the walls of the gulch tremble. Glass shatters, nearby chunks of metal rattle to pieces, and you can be damn sure it doesn't sound nice. Sanguine's handywork earns her some hurried and weary thanks as the carrier mech continues up the slope to rejoin the rest. Combat: Harrow strikes Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> with Neutral Caravan's Audial Shatter Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Mechalligator < Skullcruncher>'s Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Harrow strikes Polarity with Neutral Caravan's Audial Shatter Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Polarity's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Harrow misses Space Shuttle < Blast Off> with Neutral Caravan's Audial Shatter Area attack! Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> eats laser fire. This wouldn't be the first time he's done so, though. A few instances were on accident (his fault), some were on purpose (don't ask). This time is completely involuntary and Skullcruncher's optics would be watering with huge anime droplets if this were the Japanese version of the Headmasters cartoon. Instead in the boring animation studios of America Skullcruncher's mouth gets fried, teeth melt away, his tongue lances with sparks, and smoke plumes erupt from his nostils. Okay, maybe this animation studio isn't /that/ boring. Anyway a huge ball of kinetic energy rumbles down Skullcruncher's gullet, and the fury is more than even his potent stomach can domesticate - and the sonic waves rippling through the canyon do not help in the slightest. The bolt erupts inside his stomach pump and a horrible chain reaction shudders through the saurian. Skullcruncher vomits up everything he ate in the last four days. Which is a lot. And most of it is half-processed goo. Yummy! Combat: Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> strikes Exosuit with his What Goes Down Must Come Up (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> strikes Neutral Caravan with his What Goes Down Must Come Up (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> strikes Sanguine with his What Goes Down Must Come Up (Ruckus) Area attack! Space Shuttle < Blast Off> strikes Velum, sending her flying. Then Blurr tries an up-close-and-personal alt mode attack of his own, but the Combaticon evades it in time. "Sorry, but I prefer to keep my distance from the likes of YOU, Blurr. You probably have Cosmic Rust and I might catch it." he sniffs disdainfully (yes, in shuttle mode). Then the neutrals strike back, but the shuttle's swift flight keeps him out of range as he rockets up and out of the canyon. Turning, he arcs down again. "Yes- from here I can avoid Autofool germs yet still bombard you all... much better. Much more civilized- at least for me!" With that he sends an orbital bombardment towards Blurr (and perhaps any neutrals who might be nearby). Combat: Space Shuttle < Blast Off> sets his defense level to Aggressive. As Blades crashes to the ground and crumples, Polarity thrusts an arm overhead with two fingers held out in the V for Victory as he turns away from the Protectobot's impact. "Score one for the air force!" Though in turning around he comes to face the rest of the fight, plus the robo-gator upchucking like a backed up trash compator. "Dude, that is just gross... Coool!" He'd probably just sit and cheer, if it wasn't for the fact that one of the Bots is trying to patch up the vehicles for the neutrals to flee in. Eh. He doesn't really care about the neutrals, they're not enough of a challenge to be worth it, but Grax does have a point about their damages making the Autobots look bad. "Ah ah ah, not so fast little missy. Not getting away that easily." The seeker ignites his boot thrusters and launchs across the ground, attempting to body-check the medic away from her work. Combat: Space Shuttle < Blast Off> misses Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> with his Bombs Away! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Space Shuttle < Blast Off> (Blast Off) used "Full-Auto": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Space Shuttle < Blast Off> strikes Sanguine with his Bombs Away! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Space Shuttle < Blast Off> strikes Neutral Caravan with his Bombs Away! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Polarity strikes Sanguine with his Rocket Bodycheck (Ram) attack! "Heheheh, what's wrong? Got a stomach ache now?" Velum jeers, but pauses and perks up at the rumbling sound going on deep down in his gut. What the.. oh no.. No! In an instant a torrent of partially processed meals explodes out of Skullcruncher's smoking mouth, striking Velum first and knocking her flat on her back all covered in the gunk. "Dear gods!" She audibly gags, slapping a hand over her mouth as the smell enters through her air intakes. It's taking every ounce of her being not to lose it, and it doesn't help that this is bringing her back to her fight with Snapdragon. That breath... But she can't just lay here like a sitting duck. And so, with effort, Velum swallows hard and makes her exo stand while she flicks some switches to open the front paneling with a hiss of pressure to reveal rocket pods aimed at both Skullcruncher and Polarity nearby. With a squeeze of the trigger she fires off a splintering round of darts to stick into their bodies and let off a combined discharge of electricity. Combat: Exosuit strikes Polarity with her EMP Darts Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Polarity's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Exosuit strikes Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> with her EMP Darts Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Mechalligator < Skullcruncher>'s Agility. (Crippled) Just a while ago, before the Autobot and EDC team had departed out on this mission, Blaster had slipped Velum a small orange cassette to bring along for the ride. Well it turns out there's more than meets the eye to this cassette, because the small object is thrown out of the compartment where Velum had been keeping him and transforms into a bite-sized rhino! The cybernetic beast lands onto the ground and snorts angrily... he may have even accidentally stepped onto the gooy mess on the ground that Skullcruncher had made too, well I guess that's all the more reason he should be angry? "You Decepticons dare trespass upon MY personal space?! Attack those in MY territory!" Ramhorn sways his head over to the caravan of neutrals under attack, before swaying back and looking at the nearest Decepticon in sight, which happens to be Skullcruncher before charging forward with rage-filled intensity! Combat: Ramhorn sets its defense level to Fearless. Blurr's assault unfortunately doesn't connect, but then again, neither does Blast Off's! Haha! He smirks at the shuttle as it flies off into the air, and he draws that electro-laser of his again, but this time he levels it skyward in an attempt to knock that Combaticon right off of his ego mountain. And if he's lucky, the vessel will land upon Skullcruncher or one of the other Decepticons. The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Blurr misses Space Shuttle < Blast Off> with his Off of Ego Mountain! attack! Combat: Ramhorn strikes Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> with its Gore attack! -1 Sanguine is no stranger to strange and horrifying mech fluids, so it's really not as disturbing as it is painful that Skullcruncher nails her with his gut junk. Before she can properly react, however, the doctor is flung away from the transport by a powerful blow from Polarity. "Hrk!" Sanguine even bounces a bit, the rotors on her back flexing but not bending or breaking, thankfully. The doctor rolls over, a few of her joints creaking. "No worries...maybe just bent my endostructure a bit..." The copterbot does push herself up to her feet, taking a moment to steady her gyros. Combat: Sanguine takes extra time to steady herself. Pass The tail end of the caravan gets dealt a nice helping of Skullcruncher's vomit. They scramble to get out of the toxic mixture while those that are still armed fire skyward, unable to get a bead on the slippery Blast Off. The fore of the caravan is well onto the plains now, and this doesn't make them any safer as Blast Off lights up the area with bombs. Their numbers have dwindled drastically, it ain't lookin' too good! Space Shuttle < Blast Off> orbital bombards most everyone- except Blurr... again! This is beginning to irk the Combaticon. He's got a reputation to maintain here... and he usually hits Blurr at least every once in awhile while no one else usually hits the Autobot racer at all! It's a point of pride. Yes, an ego mountain he likes to stay firmly perched on top of. Blurr fails to completely knock the Combaticon off that mountain with his next attack, but if Blast Off doesn't get at least one hit this fight he may fall off himself. Becoming slightly annoyed now, he whirls back around and comes hurtling downwards back towards Blurr, unleashing another bombardment. "You WILL fall before me, Blurrr." Combat: Space Shuttle < Blast Off> sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Space Shuttle < Blast Off> strikes Blurr with his I have a Quota to Keep here.... attack! -3 Combat: Space Shuttle < Blast Off> (Blast Off) used "Orbital Bombardment Laser": A Level 5 RANGED attack. Velum says, "These Neutrals aren't gonna last much longer. Blurr, we need orders here!" Sky Lynx says, "Shall I warm up engines?" Blurr says, "Keep the Decepticons occupied...Sky Lynx! Yes." Sky Lynx says, "Understood. Say the word and I shall be there post-haste." Blurr says, "Head to the Istoral and bring some additional air transports with you. We're going to need space for the entire convoy." Blurr says, "And hurry!" Velum says, "We should've had more security." Polarity steps back and rolls a shoulder coupling to work out the kinks from the impact. But it was worth it getting the job done. And now we get to the fun part of being the villian, as the Seeker stands to loom over Saunguine while the medic is trying to get herself back together. "How does it feel, twerp? To know all your hard work is going to be for naught in the end? First your friend back there, then you, and then once we're done with the rest of you punks, we're gonna haul off these otherwise worthless empties for our medics to ... ehehehe... 'play' with." He cocks back one fist, ready to strike. "So be a good girl and stay do--" A *dink dink dink* of darts sticking his back interrupts him. Tilt of the head to look over his shoulder. "Was that suppose to hur--" Then the discharges go off. "--RRRRRRT!" The stench of burnt ozone whaifs into the air as smoke from some internal electronic component burning out hisses through the cracks already made in his frame as Polarity staggers to the side and catchs himself against the wall of the ravine. "Obnoxious little fleshie, wait your turn!" But his bluster is gone for the moment as he focuses his power into protecting himself instead, random bits of metal debris starting to float around the Seeker as the magnetic fields around him intensify. Combat: Polarity creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> warbles side to side in exhaustion once the fluids involuntarily ejected from his stomach(s) finally dissipate, and the entire lizard-mech looks as though he ready to collapse right there at the bottom of the Istoral Trench. This posture is only made more apparent as Skullcruncher is the target-of-choice for another round of Autobot aggression, and the severity of their combined assault is very nearly enough to send him into capitulation, despite the pervasive coaxings of the silver-tongued Nebulan riding along inside. With a great deal of effort, the reptile flips back onto all fours after having ended up on his backside with having accepted the Autobot's volley. Straining, the saurian saunters off after the last thing he remembers eating, though through a great deal of prodding from Grax at the controls inside of his head, meanders the Decepticon off after a more prominent target - Velum! Nomnomnom. Combat: Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> strikes Exosuit with his Crunchtime attack! "I hate to break it to you." Sanguine replies to Polarity once she finds her feet. "But you are not exactly the first Decepticon to give me that speech." The doctor does let herself smirk when Polarity is lit up in front of her. The twin prongs of her destabilizer slide into view, ready for a quick jolt, but the Con is too quick in summoning up his forcefield. "You Decepticons are always just one speech way from victory, aren't you? Well, I'm right here. Whenever you're ready to come out and play, the doctor will see you. Unless you think you can boast me to death from inside that shell." Sanguine waits. Combat: Sanguine sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Sanguine takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Once Blurr has finished communicating with Sky Lynx, he shouts back at Blast Off. "Finally!" He sounds pretty confident in himself, even though he staggers backward as Blast Off manages to knock a chunk of armor out of his shoulder, leaving a scorched hole behind. Energon spews out, but the speedster looks unfazed. "About fragging -time- you mechs even landed a single hit on me. Hah!" he taunts. Hmm...he scans his surroundings, looking for opportunities to use his environment to his advantage. And he finds just the thing. The tunnels are sloping upward, naturally, and the far wall is particularly well-filled with ruts to step on. Not that he couldn't run up a smooth wall, anyway. But this just made it easier. And so, he dashes toward it, his form a blue and white streak of light as his momentum carries him upward. Once he's run up as far as he can go, he kicks out against the wall, launching himself away from it and toward the airborne Combaticon and aiming to land on top of him. If he manages to make purchase, he will rip at the flight stabilizers and attempt to tear out any circuitry he can get his hands on. Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blurr misses Space Shuttle < Blast Off> with his This Looks Important! (Punch) attack! "Tch, your little bubble can't protect you forever." Velum grunts at Polarity when he makes a forcefield. A nod is given to Ramhorn who arrives just in time, but before she can return to battle Skullcruncher is back on his feet and coming right for her and he's coming fast! The Neb scrambles for her gun, trying to backpedal, but the Headmaster is upon her in a flash and catching up exo between those horrid jaws. "Damnit!" She curses, everything suddenly spiking into the red as vice grip begins to crush her, teeth piercing armor and slowly starting to cave in her cockpit. Have to get out... No. No, she has to stay and fight, even if it kills her. "Bastard, I'll make sure I'm the last thing you eat!" She roars, a blade suddenly extending from her exo's wrist with a shink and aims right for Skullcruncher's optic with all the power she has left. Combat: Exosuit strikes Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> with her Lights Out (Smash) attack! Combat: Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> falls to the ground, unconscious. <> Look at that! Up in the sky, it's a bird; it's a plane! ...and also a cat? Sky Lynx barrels into the area trailing burning atmosphere behind him. "Worry not! I am here, we can finally get back to winning the fight!" Dropping down, he pushes himself into the fray as bodily as possible, slamming down to the ground with a loud *THOOM* and roars into the gulch...because the echo is phenomenal in this particular place. << Blurr, status update. I can be anywhere you need me to be.>> He takes a moment to assess the situation at-hand. "Stand fast, Decepticads! Who shall I dismantle first, hmm?!" Blurr says, "Sky Lynx, I need you to get the neutrals out of here while we keep the Decepticons occupied." Blurr says, "Take them to the Sonic Canyons." Sky Lynx says, "Understood. Are there wounded I need to go back for?" Blurr says, "I'll update you on that situation. Take care of the neutrals first." Ramhorn slammed into Skullcruncher with strength fueled by unquenchable anger itself, and he lets loose in an attempt to make a deep gash into his target! Did he succeed? Meh, who knows? Even Ramhorn doesn't know because by now he's already shifted his optics towards his next target that draws his ire. Polarity and his glowing bubble! Bah, that bubble's color doesn't sit right with Ramhorn, in fact it darn right pisses him off! In fact it sets him off into another charge, this time straight for Polarity, "DECEPTICON INTERLOPERS! That forcefield will not save you!" Combat: Ramhorn strikes Polarity with its Grrr so angry charge attack! -3 Combat: Polarity's forcefield absorbs Ramhorn's attack. Mechalligator < Skullcruncher> tears into Velum's exo-suit, vice-grip jaws clamping down and intending to continue until the Nebulan female is severed in half at her torso. Grax tries to warn the saurian Decepticon of the incoming forearm blade but the lizard's processor is too focused on tasting flesh and bone and metal. The blade disappears to the hilt inside Skullcruncher's optic, and Grax shouts out is surprise as his neck is almost lacerated by the weapon poking through into his cockpit. "AUGHThat is one angry woman!" Grax glares daggers at Velum, shoving the exo's blade away with a heavy kick and back out of Skullcruncher's head. "You've either got some serious daddy issues or I must have stood you up on a date - tch, probably both! Either way, I'd suggest paying attention to those defenseless neutrals before Blast Off bombs them all back to the platinum age!" Just to make sure he's safe, though, Grax hits the automatic cockpit lock. No telling what this crazy lady is capable of. "No, but," Polarity pauses for dramatic effect as Ramhorn slams into the barrier surrounding him, sending ripples rolling across the energy field and knocking loose several of the bits of scrap that had been caught up in it, "it'll protect me long enough." He pushes off from the ground, making a short trip to come to hover over where Skullcruncher collapsed. Just close enough for the mechagator to get pulled up into his magnetic field. That will take care of the extraction part. "And long enough to do this, too!" The Seeker makes a flicking gesture with one arm, and several clusters of the debris sticking to his magnetic field is flung free of the barrier, turning it into a rain of shrapnel at the goodguys and neutrals still standing. But it's mainly a diversion to keep his personal space clear while picking up the overgrown lizard. Combat: Polarity sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Polarity strikes Exosuit with his Deterant Shrapnel (Full-Auto) Area attack! -2 Combat: Polarity misses Ramhorn with his Deterant Shrapnel (Full-Auto) Area attack! -2 Combat: Polarity strikes Sanguine with his Deterant Shrapnel (Full-Auto) Area attack! -2 Combat: Polarity strikes Neutral Caravan with his Deterant Shrapnel (Full-Auto) Area attack! -2 Space Shuttle < Blast Off> finally hits Blurr (whew, his quota has been safely reached for another fight...) but he is surprised as the Autobot launches an aerial attack of his own- and as velum knocks Skullcruncher out of the fight! That's not good.... and neither is the streak of blue aiming to knock him out of the sky as well. Somewhat startled, the shuttle's elevons shift hard and he dips down to avoid Blurr's attack as the Autobot goes flying by just overhead- possibly even touching the surface but not finding anything to grab hold on. Then, just as he evades that attack- Sky Lynx has to show up!!! Things are looking bad now. Feeling flustered, "Captain Combaticon" has to work hard to keep airborne and on course in the narrow canyon without crashing into a wall. He scrapes into the wall, but manages to keep going. For now... he's just busy staying airborne. <> Combat: Space Shuttle < Blast Off> sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Space Shuttle < Blast Off> takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Velum says, "Status is critical over here. He chewed by suit to hell and back." Sky Lynx listens to the radio chatter from the on-scene commander and is quick to move into action. Especially when Polarity starts blasting things like crazy. He dives into action and rockets his way towards the caravan, passenger doors opening before he lands. "Everyone on foot, time to move in style!" He falls in alongside the caravan proper to act as a solid escort. << I am in position and escorting the convoy proper. Once the ground-based civilians are on-board, I will work on a passenger transfer from the motorcade.>> Sky Lynx says, "Stay near me, Velum. I've got plenty of room on-board and I dare anyone to approach that is wearing the Decepticon badge." "Ugh," Blurr's attempts to make purchase fail, but he simply transforms in midair and diverts extra power to his hoverthrusters to break his fall. Heh, oh well. This was going to be a win-win situation either way. And besides...the cavalry was here. The speedster watches as Velum's final melee takes Skullcruncher out of the fight (The Cons better retreat now, their tank is down! Too bad they didn't have any healers...). As the neutrals and their transports quickly begin to board Sky Lynx with whatever belongings are left, he smirks inwardly. "Heh--well, it's been fun, Blast Off! But I'm afraid we're done here. Later, glitcheads!" In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Plink plink plink! Polarity's shrapnel bounces harmlessly off of Sanguine's armor, slowing her for only a moment. When he begins to depart, the doctor gives chase on foot, but not too far, just enough to give her a better shot...that she doesn't take. Sky Lynx's arrival causes the doctor to turn back, and her weapon to slide away. Instead, Sanguine begins to run towards the big Autobot. << Sky Lynx, do you have wounded aboard? The neutrals took a beating and I'm ready to assist.>> Sanguine says, "Sky Lynx, do you have wounded aboard? The neutrals took a beating and I'm ready to assist." Velum says, "You might have to pick me up, unfortunately. I don't think I can get this thing standing." Blurr says, "Sky Lynx, can you pick up Velum?" Sky Lynx says, "I can shelter them well enough. See to Velum and get those who cannot move mobile." Ramhorn thought he'd have the same effect on Polarity, as he had done on Skullcruncher, and he's dead wrong this time around. As his sharpened horns draws ever closer towards its target, Ramhorn finds himself slowing doing as well. Ramhorn isn't the smartest cassette around, and what he had thought was a forcefield was actually a freakishly strong magnetic field. Magnetic. Field. The one major weakness that can literally freeze Ramhorn in its tracks? Yeah, that sort of thing, and he didn't even realize it until his joints started becoming sluggish... and then he grinds to a halt. Not exactly the brightest move that Ramhorn has made in his career as an Autobot warrior. Watch Ramhorn become a glorified statute, albeit an eternally pissed off one. Exosuit retracts her blade at Grax's kick, mentally cursing that she missed him. "Keep dreaming." She grunts at him. "My only issue is that you're not behind bars yet." With her stab comes victory over Skullcruncher, to which she's thankful as his teeth were starting to push through the final layer of her cockpit shielding. but with him down for the count she can relax a moment and collect herself, going over systems to see what the damage is.. No, torso is shot and hip joints have had a good gnawing. Won't be walking this thing home tonight. Instead she improvises and pries open the beast's jaws, allowing her to roll out onto the ground where she grasps weakly for her rifle and tries to take aim at a particularly annoying shuttle buzzing around overhead. Polarity's shrapnel, while annoying, doesn't hurt and she ignores it in order to focus against her failing systems that leak profusely. Combat: Ramhorn takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Magnetically powered sharpnel is no fun. It rains down on a section of neutrals and their carrier causing all kinds of havoc, but it's the initial pull that yank a few of them into Polarity's field. A few manage to free themselves and flee back to the safety of the Autobot transport, but one remains suspended in the force, clawing uselessly at the air. Why it's Jigsaw! Sky Lynx's arrival give the foremost neutrals a start - he looks like another awful saurian! But when they glimpse his insignia, they hurry aboard without another pause. The remaining newts continue to speed across the landscape via the carriers or their own wheels, albeit heavily injured and thoroughly lacking in supplies. Combat: Exosuit strikes Space Shuttle < Blast Off> with her Like Shooting Turbo Turkeys attack! -3 "Well well, what do we have here?" He was just picking up Skullcruncher, but far be it from Polarity to frown at a beneficial turn. "A little extra baggage it would seem." He grabs Jigsaw by the back of his neck and pulls the mech fully inside his field with one hand, and grabs Skullcruncher by the tail with the other. "Hang on," though he's mostly talking to Grax inside the gator raider's head, "this might be a bit bumpy." With unconcious ally and captured neutral in tow he ignites his boot jets and takes off for the skies. Sure, he'd be faster in jet mode, but between fallen warrior and captured prize he is not stupid enough to drop his protective field in order to change modes. Combat: Polarity begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sky Lynx, Space Shuttle < Blast Off>, and Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> Space Shuttle < Blast Off> scrapes along the canyon wall some more and is just gaining control of his flight when Velum's shot hits him in the lower fuselage, right where his side-mounted lasers are. There's another screech of metal as the shuttle is rammed against the wall again. He revs his engines and makes a barrel roll to finally break free and circle back around- just in time to see Polarity grab Skullcruncher and what appears to be one of the neutrals. Well- Dustoff wanted two, but one will have to do, he supposes. At least he can report some success. The Combaticon briefly wonders what happens to Captains who fail.... then decides to wonder about that later. Right now it's him and several angry Autobots and Neutrals- and Sky Lynx counts as an army unto himself. So away he goes. Combat: Space Shuttle < Blast Off> begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr>